Homeward Bound
by Fer Lyre
Summary: Jonny's back, with heart and feeling. But is Jess?


As the plane drew to a halt, Jonny looked out of the window with a sigh of relief. He didn't really think he'd make it back to Rockport. After all that'd happened over the last 3 years- he didn't think anything would have been the same again for that matter. Memories of the previous year alone flashed through his head. Jonny shook his head. He'd made up his mind though. He had decided that this was where home was. This was where his life was. This was where his heart was.   
  
Jonny stepped off the plane and immediately started scanning through the crowd in the glass-walled waiting hall for his close ones. He wasn't disappointed. He looked over the tops of heads and spotted a familar red-headed figure waving enthusiastically. Surprisingly enough- it wasn't Jessie. It was Estella, along with Hadji and Race. Jonny forced a smile and waved back. So she hadn't come.   
  
He made his way through the various check-ins and stations half-heartedly and finally reached the exit. He stood there for a moment, taking in the warm breeze that ruffled his hair and played with the ends of his jacket. The sunlit parking lot ahead held a sign of familarity for him. The old dusty Mustangs and the rusty Cadillacs seemed to welcome him home. It was an amusing factor- you either had one or the other in Rockport. Perhaps even both. He turned around hesitantly. He knew they were here. It would be rude of him not to see them. He weighed his briefcase in his hand. It wasn't very heavy. He hadn't bothered with his personal belongings or his clothes. They would be sent soon enough in the cargo. He only bothered carrying his laptop and a few memories. A picture of himself, Hadji and Jessie laughing as they sat crammed into one tire-swing. Hadji had scrawled on a few words on the back before Jonny's departure last time. Keep faith and trust in friends. Words of advice Jonny never had to use. He hadn't exactly been a social butterfly over in New York. And Jessie had pressed the photograph to her lips- a single tear having touched the paper. That was mainly the sentimental worth of the photograph to Jonny. Alongside, he carried a dried, pressed rose. A simple token of affection from his girlfriend in Manhattan.  
  
He was greeted by Hadji first. Swept into a joyous embrace, Jonny patted him on the back. It felt good being back with family. More importantly, with those he loved. He received a kiss on each cheek from Estella and he accepted this unabashedly. Race shook his hand warmly and gripped his shoulder.  
  
"How've you been kiddo?"  
  
Jonny offered a smile once more. Oh the wonderful gestures that spoke for themselves. He felt awkward now. He frowned inwardly. Home should never have a sense of uncertainty. Home should feel comforting. He sighed. Home just wasn't home without her.   
Race looked at Jonny, worried. He covered up for the sigh.  
  
"It's just so good to be back home. I'm kind of tired as well."  
  
Estella laughed good-naturedly.   
"It is to be expected. Come, we will leave for the Compound"  
  
Race nodded and hoisted up Jonny's briefcase which he'd set down to hug Hadji. Jonny protested, but Race cut him off.  
"You've had a long flight, kid. This one's on me. Besides- I thought you'd bring a hell lot more of luggage. I even hauled over the minivan"  
  
Jonny surrendered to his instincts and returned to banter with his brother. Hadji was relieved at finding his brother in good shape. After all, the same couldn't be said for Jessie.  
  
Striding down to the minivan, Jonny remember his Mustang- parked in the lot. He wondered if it had been hauled away yet. He'd saved the keys. He gestured for Race to wait and jogged down to the parking lot. Fishing the keys out- he struggled to remember the license plate number. It'd been a while... He looked up and down the rows of parked cars. They all looked alike. Suddenly, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Estella had come down after him.  
  
"If you're looking for your Mustang- it's at home"  
Jonny raised an eyebrow. Estella offered an explanation.  
"Jessie had duplicate keys? Well... the end of the first year, she didn't think you were planning on coming back, so she drove it back"  
"Oh"  
  
They walked back in silence. Jonny then stopped abruptly and tilted his head.   
"Estella...."  
She looked up at the tone of his voice. Her voice caught in her throat. The pain and the hurt the Jonny had tryed to shield from their view was now showing plainly on his face. His voice was strained- even though it was quiet.  
"Why didn't she come?"  
  
She ran one hand across Jonny's cheek.  
"Jonny... she..."  
His face was completely breaking now. All pretenses were abandoned.  
"Estella- I miss her so much. Where is she? I need to see her"  
Estella stood shocked. She could see tears forming in his eyes. They shone with hurt. Yet, as much as she wanted to make it easier for him, she couldn't lie.  
"Jonny. She's away"  
"She didn't know I was coming?"  
"She was the first to know after Benton"  
"Then where is she? She would have come... there's something keeping her back.... Where is she Estella?"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
"Jonny. She is at her husband's house. In Dale."  
  
He stopped breathing. It was true then. He couldn't have believed it. This was partially the reason he had come back. To face reality. The one woman he might have ever loved- taken away from him because he was too late in realising it. Time stopped around him. All he could feel was the numb sensation in his head. It was too muc hfor him to take. He had to go back. He couldn't stay.  
NO.  
He had chickened out before, and he wasn't planning to do it again. He would be the man he had to be and he would stand up to his fears. He would talk to her again. He would apologise. He would tell her. No matter what. And then he'd let her decide  
  
"Oh"  
Estella looked distressed. He hastily added,  
"It completely slipped my mind. I just thought she might have come"  
  
She nodded silently and placed an arm around his back. They walked back together, heads hanging down in thought. Race noticed them coming and revved up the car. Hadji buckled his seatbelt and looked at the two curiously. Estella and Jonny entered the car and closed the doors- Jonny's witha little more force than intended. A slight crack appeared on his window. He quickly covered it up with his shoulder. He supposed Race was still as protective about his cars.  
"Sorry"  
  
The drive back took a couple of hours. Jonny wolfed down a sandwich Estella had made for him herself and started up conversation with Race about New York.  
"I hear it's tough out there"  
"Ah well Race... you know nothing's too tough for me"  
"You keep telling yourself that kiddo. One of these days- I'm gonna prove you wrong"  
*You already have* thought Jonny. *I've met your daughter haven't I?*  
  
He caught up on the general information and learned a few new facts about Rockport. He could believe how much he'd missed the place internally. Home would always be home. As they drove up to the Quest Compound, he rolled his window down and stuck his head out. A slight drizzle had formed and he felt the tiny droplets shower his face. The Compound loomed ahead of them-as vast as ever. And even bigger, it seemed. His father was supposed to have added an extension to the south in the winter. He couldn't sight the South side from their entrypoint. He didn't even wait for the car to stop moving- he jumped out with his briefcase and ran across the lawn to the side entrace for the kitchen. He was surprised to find that he was stopped short by some kind of invisible force. He could hear Hadji's laugh behind him.   
"It is a new addition Jonny. I hope you like it. A force field, if you may"  
Jonny glanced back and grinned with a hint of his old humour.  
"Right. You've had your little fun. How do I get in?"  
He added the last bit hastily as he sighted Race examining the window of the car.  
"JONNY!"  
"You give your voice identification...."  
Jonny didn't even wait. In a high pitched anxious voice he squeaked out as much of his title as he could and gained entry. He hurriedly ran up the stairs as IRIS welcomed him. Wheeling into his room, he slammed the door shut behind him and slumped down to the floor. He could say hello to his father later. What was the difference anyway? Saying hello to his father over the videophone wasn't anything special.   
  
"You only took 3 hours? I usually take 5"  
He looked up sharply. Jessie sat on his bed cross-legged with her hair braided away neatly. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He needed more aspirin. Hallucination was definitely not a good sign- ever. He walked past his 'Jessie' to his table and started unpacking his briefcase.   
"Hello?"  
The Jessie on the bed piped up indignantly.   
"Won't you even look at me Jonny Quest? Three years and this is what you have for me?"  
He looked over. He had to admit- this hallucination was good. It even actually spoke like her- not the way he usually had her speaking in his mind.* It must be the familiarity of being back home* he thought. Heck- it was a rough day. He may as well welcome this mind-trick. He walked over and took her into his arms as he often did in his other hallucinations. This was usually the way it went. And then- just when he would feel content, she would dissolve into thin air. He sighed. Why was his mind doing this to him? He tucked his neck under her chin and hugged her close- listening to her breath. Which was surprisingly ragged. The Jessie pushed him away with a slight roughness.  
  
"Jonny... won't you say something?"  
  
He looked at her, confused. *Oh my god*. Reality dawned on him. *Oh frickin lord... it's really her*  
He stared at her as though she had two heads. She looked back awkwardly.  
  
"Jonny?"  
  
He couldn't move. 3 yrs... and..... he finally took the time to notice her. She'd changed. She was much thinner. She also looked rather worn out and haggard. There were circles under her eyes- but he didn't take those in as important. She was as beautiful to him as she always had been. Immaculately perfect. His angel. She slowly crossed over the room to him in concern. She caught his head between her hands and fondled his ears.   
  
"Jonny"  
  
It was a simple statement. A call back to reality. He looked at her. What now? Somehow the him inside that kept him going these years knew just what to do. He reached up and caught hold of her hands. Bringing them together, he kissed them. Again. And again. Jessie just stood- looking at him in confusion- not really knowing what to say. This was the man she had once loved more than life itself and now he was back. Back in her life. But in the same place? The whole reason why he had left.... it choked her up even to think about it. She shuddered inside and quietly told herself to stay calm. The way he was looking at her- it was as though he was looking right into her soul for answers. 


End file.
